January 08 Short Stories
by Sheankelor
Summary: These are in the Silver Millennium. Of course they are for sm-monthly in LJ. These are mostly Queen Serenity stories that follow "Returning to the Moon". If you enjoy, please let me know.
1. The Dawn of an Age

Title: The Dawn of an Age  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Silver Millennium - Overprotected  
Genre:general  
Version: Anime/Mange - Silver Millennium - Fates  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I'm just delving into their skeletons in the close

The Dawn of an Age

_An: I strongly recommend reading "Returning to the Moon" Oh, and Atropos, Lachesis, and Klotho are the three Fates. Lord Talbert is the head of the military and Malcolm is her chief body guard_

_wuff... whiff...wuff...whiff...  
wizz...wizz...wizz...wizz...  
snip...snip...snip..snip..._

The companionable silence echoed with the sounds of their work. Atropos' shuttle slipped through the threads of time, weaving the fates of the lives that Klotho spun. Lachesis snipped the threads, ending those lives. The three Fates had worked together since time had begun, not just this era but since the first thread of time twisted into existence. Their own threads were irrevocably entwined with the threads of time. One day they would end, but until then, they spun, wove, and snipped the fates of all the living.

Hung all about their solar were large tapestries, each a spectacular work of color, each depicting an era that had passed, a time when all had been reborn, a time when all had ended. They echoed with old passions, warmth, and desires. Memories filled the chamber.

_wuff... whiff...wuff...whiff...  
wizz...wizz...wizz...wizz...  
snip...snip...snip..snip..._

A bright silver thread spun to life in Klotho's hand. As she tied it to Atropos's loom, the Fates smiled. The Silver Millennium had begun.

_wuff... whiff...wuff...whiff...  
wizz...wizz...wizz...wizz...  
snip...snip...snip..snip..._

Hardships and despair wound their way around the silver thread. Her father's thread was snipped by Lachesis not long after the silver thread had been added. It was saddening and a touch surprising. The Sihde had preformed a deed for the Lord of the Hades a long time ago, and their reward was immortality. Someone had to kill a Sihde for them to die.

A dark blue thread connected with the silver thread, and the two intertwined. Not long afterwards a pure white thread was added. Before the white thread could separate from the silver one, the blue thread was snipped by Lachesis. And soon afterwards, the thread of the silver one's mother was snipped, but the scissors were slightly dull, so the cut was ragged, the death was painful. Atropos actually felt slightly sad for the silver thread, knowing she had a long life ahead of her. To the Fates surprise, a wisp of the blue thread returned to the loom, wrapping itself around the silver one.

Lachesis looked at Sailor Pluto, a question written on her face. Pluto nodded her consent, giving her permission to allow the ghost to remain.

Atropos was glad that the silver thread wasn't going to be left completely alone.

As the dark blue thread wrapped itself tightly around the silver one, Atropos shook her head. _'Don't be too overprotective. She needs to grow, to be able to face what else is to come.'_

_wuff... whiff...wuff...whiff...  
wizz...wizz...wizz...wizz...  
snip...snip...snip..snip..._

An epic trip happened. The heir to the Moon, the silver thread, had returned to her kingdom. Peace and tranquility reigned long enough for the white thread to separate from her mother.

Atropos looked up at the Senshi of Time, the holder of the loom's key, and smiled gently. "It is time for you to go. You must tell her of her destiny." She looked slightly sad, fates running through her hands. Pluto's thread flying through the threads of time was quickly shortening.

Pluto frowned slightly. "Do you think she can handle it? From what I can tell, Queen Selenity has been protected and sheltered for most of her life. Yes, she has seen some hard times, but..."

Atropos shook her head slightly, her stern voiced laced with surprise that Pluto was questioning her. "She'll be fine. Yes, she has been protected, but not overprotected. She has learned much during her time. She is ready."

Pluto's frown cleared as she glanced at the loom. She tried to explain why she was questioning the weaver. "If you think so. There are some very hard trials that she must pass to claim her true title, the Empress of Sol."

Atropos nodded, her gaze softening. Over the centuries she had developed a soft spot for this Pluto. "Yes, and all of you will be there to help her."

Pluto's eyes widened. "She is going to awaken them? But the henshin sticks are lost in time."

"When it is time, I will tell you where to find them." Lachesis' voice floated softly from her corner. "They are well protected, even overprotected, but it was necessary. Now, go. Though the new empress doesn't know it, she needs you."

Bowing slightly to the three ageless ladies, Pluto left, heading for the door on the Moon.

Lord Talbert bowed slightly to his Queen, his face reflecting the worry that he couldn't hide.

Selenity gestured to him to rise. "What has happened, my lord?"

"Emissaries from the planet Venus have arrived and wish to met you, Your Majesty." His amazement and shock reverberated through his voice.

Selenity felt her eyes widen in surprise. "Venus? There is life on the other planets?"

"It appears so, Your Majesty. Commander Malcolm is currently making sure that they are... _comfortable_. "

_'I know nothing of their customs. I have no idea what they have come to see, or ask. I have absolutely no clue what they might want.'_ Selenity tightened her grip on the history book she had been reading. _'I barely know anything about this kingdom. I am not prepared for this... but Malcolm is seeing to them... and his idea of comfortable...'_ Her mind drew up images of her head guard searching the emissaries quite throughly. He would make sure she was safe no matter how uncomfortable it made the Venusians. That much she was sure about. "I'll see them in the meeting hall. Tell Malcolm to have them escorted there."

Lord Talbert bowed, feeling only slightly relieved. "As you wish."

Selenity pushed the book into place on the shelve, her fingers lingering on the spine. _'Such an unusual tale. Senshi that protect the Queens of the Moon. Can they really exist?'_ She missed the air shimmering near the window, and a tall, green haired lady walking out. Turning to follow the head of her army, she stopped short.

Pluto bowed slightly. "Empress, I am Sailor Pluto."

Shock rooted Selenity where she stood. Pluto waited for her response, watching the shock on the Empress' face slowly fade into curiosity. _'She has no clue! Why was she not taught? Too sheltered... that is what she is... too sheltered.'_

_'Why did she call me Empress? I am just a Queen.'_ Selenity shook off her surprise, and nodded her head to the first senshi she had ever seen. "It is a pleasure to meet you, but will you please excuse me, I have to meet the Venusian emissaries before Malcolm creates an incident. If you wish, you can join me, or wait here." Stepping quickly, Selenity left the library.

Pluto watched her leave. _'Maybe not so sheltered after all, or she is quick.'_ Walking quickly, she followed her Empress. Pluto knew she was going to need a little help.


	2. The first emissaries

Title: The first emissaries  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Silver Millennium - revealing  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Mange - early Silver Millennium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I'm just delving into their skeletons in the close

The first emissaries 

Selenity felt the senshi follow her out the door. _'Sailor Pluto... I wonder if she comes from the planet Pluto. I wonder what she knows about Venusian customs.'_ Slowing her steps, she turned to the senshi. "Venusians? Is there anything I needed to be wary of? Like not to smile, or don't shake hands. A certain phrase or word that should be avoided at all cost?"

Pluto's garnet eyes searched the silver ones looking intently into hers. _'Is this what Lachesis meant? I am to help her understand the customs of her own people? No... not her people. Not yet. She wasn't raised to rule them.'_ Acknowledging that her Empress might not have had a chance to learn the skills she needed, Pluto proceeded to tell her what to expect. "They are very similar to the Sihde. Very graceful, very beautiful people. You must remain graceful while you are with them, or they will consider you to be inferior. They are also passionate. They understand that others are not as passionate as they are, but do not be emotionless. That will cause them to suspect you." She stopped as they reached to door to the meeting hall. "Go on, I'll wait for you in the library."

Selenity nodded her acknowledgment before opening the door. She paused at the door as she took in the sight before her. Dressed in cloth that appeared to be liquid metals, the Venusians fairly glowed in the soft lighting of the room. Fighting the blush that was stealing onto her face, Selenity noticed how much the dripping gowns revealed. The shimmering fabric flowed and fluttered about their bodies, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her composure returned when she spotted the goosebumps that dotted the shifting patches of revealed flesh.

She signaled to the nearest guard. "Please tell Lady Alanna to increase the temperature in here." As the guard sped out, she straightened her shoulders and went to greet her unexpected guests.


	3. With an oath comes questions

Title: With an oath comes questions  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Silver Millennium - language barrier  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Mange - early Silver Millennium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I'm just delving into their skeletons in the closet.

With an oath comes questions

_  
AN: Bren is Selenity's dead husband's ghost, Lord Talbert is the head of the military, Lord Dalton is the head of intelligence. _

As Selenity started across the room, she spotted Lord Dalton and Lord Talbert tinkering with one of the unknown machines that were scattered about the castle. _'Lord Dalton's team has been studying them recently, I wonder what he has discovered.'_ Catching their attention, she made a small gesture towards the dias.

They silently acknowledged her. Tapping a few more buttons on the control panel, both lords went to meet her.

The Venusians watched her walk across the room. Selenity could feel them assessing her poise. _'The senshi was right, they are judging me.'_ Under their heavy gazes, she started to tense. Then, Bren's presence slipped between her and them. Casting a small glance at him, she could see a faint reassuring smile. The Venusians cast their looks elsewhere. _'Why? Oh! Because they thought I was looking at them. So, they can't see ghosts either.'_ With their penetrating looks off of her, her confidence returned. She glided up the steps to the dais just as the two lords arrived.

Facing her guests, Selenity smiled. _'They look like fountains of gold, silver, and copper.'_

Lord Dalton bowed slightly to the Venusians and then to his queen. "Queen Selenity, I have the honor of presenting to you Lady Amathia, Lady Cymodoce, and Lady Halie of the planet Venus." Selenity could tell that Lord Dalton was having some problems saying the ladies' names.

_"Requen Selenity, A sone contrista Rean Amathia, Rean Cymodoce, tre Rean Halie con soren Venus."_

The ladies didn't react to his slight mistakes; they were too busy looking around the room. Selenity restrained herself from doing the same thing. _"A voice... where did that voice come from? And what did it say?'_

Lord Dalton continued as if nothing was unusual. "Lady Amathia, Lady Cymodoce, and Lady Halie, this is Her Majesty, the Queen of the Sihde, Queen Selenity."

_"Rean Amathia, Rean Cymodoce, tre Rean Halie contrista Reqena, Requen con Sihde, Requen Selenity."_

The ladies' eyes flitted once again about the room before settling on Queen Selenity. Bringing their right hand to their forehead, they swooped them towards their waist, and inclined their head the barest amount as their hand came out towards Selenity.

Selenity marveled at their beauty as she bowed slightly towards them. _'Not a hair out of place, their faces are perfectly formed. Their eyes are as rich as the colors that they are wearing.'_

"Welcome to the Moon." She waited to hear if the strange voice would speak again.

_"Varrin cin Moon."_

"Allahema, Requena." Lady Amathia stepped slight forward, her golden dress shimmering as the light played across the fabric.

_"Thank you, Your Majesty."_

Lady Halie spoke up quietly from the back of the group. "A sennse orro holatra listeisan?"

_"I perceive that our visit is unexpected?"_

Selenity nodded slightly. "We were not expecting guests this soon." _'Or ever.'_ Fighting the need to look at the ceiling, she hoped the unknown voice wouldn't read her mind.

_"As listeises holatranias tahin."_

Watching their faces, Selenity waited for their reaction.

Lady Cymodoce glanced at her companions. "Sonean ic qiaken quen. Sonean hugrer fummilu?"

_"It has been a year since you reclaimed your throne. Has it been that difficult settling in?"_

_'Did the thought translate, or are they are searching for weaknesses? What can I tell them... what will not be seen as a weakness?'_ She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. A quick glance showed that it was Bren's. His voice, the barest whisper of what it had been in life, made it to her ears. _Steady. They are as bad as the ladies of Mother's court. You handled them, you can handle these ladies. _Her confidence returned with his words. Courtiers were courtiers no matter where they came from.

"Difficult? No, but it has been time consuming." Selenity kept a civil smile affixed to her face hiding her disgust of these word games.

_"Hugrer? Xo soneras lihstrial vennari."_

Lady Cymodoce smiled in an understanding way. "A hutla as soneran lihstri ic. As Requen alk contris as sorena imagata."

_"I thought that we should have waited another year. But our Queen wished to honor our kingdom's promise."_

Lady Amathia frowned slightly at her, stopping her from saying more. "Ashibana alkiate." She looked back at the silver haired queen, not giving the disembodied voice a chance to translate. "As ultaita as sorena goto Requen con Moon, Maquena con Sol."

_"Of course she wished to." _

_"We are here to swear our Kingdom's loyalty to Queen of the Moon, the Empress of Sol."_

The Venusians sank to a squat, their right hands held out towards Selenity. Their eyes were focused on the Moon queen as they watched her, judging every movement, every expression.

Selenity kept her face passive as she recoiled inside in surprise. _Empress? That is what the senshi called me. Why would another planet swear its loyalty to me? What does this entail for my people? I can't casually accept this... but how can I refuse?'_ The Venusians were waiting expectantly for her response. Selenity could feel their eyes resting on her.

Bren's hand squeezed her shoulder. _Accept it. _

She wanted to question him, to find out why he thought she should. But she couldn't, not here. _'They would think I was crazy talking to the air.'_ Putting her trust in him, she smiled at the three expectant ladies. "Thank you. I accept your kingdom's oath of loyalty."

_"Allahema. A deneba uas sorena wergoto."_

Selenity watched as the ladies relaxed slightly. _'This is going to be a long visit. I have a feeling they are going to want to know everything that is happening. And I am going to have to find some way to thwart them.'_ Keeping her smile firmly in place, she remembered she was raised to be a queen. "I am sure you had a long trip. Please allow Lady Alanna to show you your rooms where you can rest. I shall see you at dinner."

_"A trogh uasa joi hola. Sere magat Rean Alanna rewan uasa goba dema uas pemon. A non fei uasa niygura."_

Watching as they did their bow, Selenity waited for them to leave. Once they stepped out of the room, she turned to Lord Dalton. Gesturing up towards the ceiling, she shrugged with a puzzled look on her face. The look that crossed his face while he crossed the room confirmed her suspicions. Following him over to the panel, she watched as he tapped some buttons. "It is a translator. They're all over the castle. I have a crew running about turning them on in the public rooms."

Selenity eyed it warily. "Would it translate if they are not in the room? That will become annoying if it does."

Dalton's eyes sparkled. "Not now. Once this one knows who to translate for, it will only do so if they are present." His fingers ran lightly over the top of the panel. "That was the addition we added. And it appears to have worked."

Selenity sighed, one worry lifted off her shoulder. Then her eyes widened as a thought struck her. "What if you hadn't discovered what this did? How could have we talked to them?"

Talbert looked at Dalton. "Luckily we don't have to worry about the differences in language, but if we had to you would have found a way."

Accepting his answer, she moved onto her next worry. "We have two hours to figure out what they eat. If anybody needs me, I'll be in the library." The two lords bowed as she walked away. _'Maybe she will know, or there might be a book on Venusian cuisine in there somewhere.'_ Her footsteps sped up as she left the meeting room.


	4. Trust and Chocolate

Title: Trust and chocolate  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Silver Millennium - care  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Mange - early Silver Millennium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I'm just delving into their skeletons in the closet.

Trust and chocolate

_'I need to find out what Venusians eat. Maybe there is a cookbook somewhere in the back of the library. And I need to know why everyone is calling me an empress. Sailor Pluto called me that, and then the Venusians did as well. Why?'_ Selenity lengthened her stride the closer she came to the library door. _'Is Sailor Pluto still there? What if she vanished? I hope she waited, I need some answers.'_ Turning the knob, she slipped back into the room while her eyes searching for the dark senshi that had materialized there earlier. She spotted her sitting near the window. Taking a moment, she let herself take in this mysterious person that is supposed to protect her. The senshi's dark green hair flowed past her waist and her skin was a dusky as a farmer's who had worked in the sun all his life. It was her outfit that gave Selenity a pause. Even though it was a different style, it was as outrageous as the Venusians': a tight white top, short black skirt, long white gloves with black bands at the top, and knee high black boots. The large key-like staff that rested against the table she was sitting at added just the right touch to the strange outfit. _'Which should I do first, talk to her or search for a cookbook? I have to at least acknowledge her, but how do I address her? I hope by name is fine, I would hate to cause an incident.'_

"Thank you for waiting on me, Sailor Pluto." Selenity was glad her voice didn't give away her uncertainty.

Pluto stood and bowed. "Of course, Empress,"

The title jarred Selenity, pushing out the thoughts of the cookbook. "Why do you keep calling me an empress, I am only a queen? Does it have anything with the Venusian kingdom swearing its loyalty to me?" Her eyes widened slightly, as she remembered her other goal. "The Venusians! I need to find out what they eat." Her eyes darted around the library while she fought the blush that was attempting to steal over her checks. _'I don't know this person, but I am already trusting her, so much that I blurted that out.'_ Uncertainty tried to fill her heart, but it didn't succeed: the trust was already deeply rooted. Her searching eyes landed on a book resting on the table near Sailor Pluto's hand. _Venusian Masterpieces from the Kitchen_ Raising her eyes to the senshi, she let her gratitude show. "Thank you." She _knew_ that Sailor Pluto would understand why she said it.

Pluto nodded slightly. "I thought you would be searching for a cookbook and decided to help. I felt that there were more important things you wished to talk about."

"There are." Selenity picked up the cook book. "Give me one moment, please." As she stepped out of the library, she spotted one of her personal body guards standing at the door. _'Malcolm is quick.'_ "Terrence."

The guard bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Can you have this book delivered to the cook? It will help her decide what to make for our guests. Also, I would like refreshments sent to the library, enough for two." She held out the cookbook.

Terrence accepted the book. "For two, Your Majesty?" Selenity nodded, but offered no explanation. "Very well."

Smiling her gratitude, Selenity walked back into the library. An ornate clock on the wall caught her attention. _'I'm going to have to make this to the point, Serenity is going to be getting up from her nap soon.'_ Her fingers rested on the back of a chair as she contemplated the stranger in front of her. _'She makes me feel comfortable. There are very few people I feel comfortable around. How should I treat her, like I treat Dalton, Talbert, and Alanna, or should I be more cautious?'_

Pluto stood still as the Empress studied her. _'I have to appear strange to her. I just walked out of nowhere, gave her information, and...'_ She tightened her grip on her staff. _'And I am different. How can she accept me? How can she accept someone that is so different than her and her race after all that has happened to her?'_

Selenity pulled out the chair. _'My instincts have never been wrong before. If I play politics with her this conversation will take forever to get any useful information. And I feel as if she is already a friend.'_ A small bell chimed as she started to sit down. Straightening up, she turned to the dumbwaiter."I'll be right back, please make yourself comfortable."

Pluto watched her cross the room and open a panel in the wall. The smell tea and something else drifted over to her. Glancing at the seat, she opted to remain standing.

Selenity seat a tray carefully onto the table. _'Chocolate? Alanna must have decided I needed it soothe my nerves before Serenity woke up.'_ Sliding into the chair she had pulled out earlier, she looked at the women still standing. "Please, have a seat and join me." She gestured to the tray. "Would you care for some warm chocolate or a cup of tea?"

Pluto lowered herself slowly into a chair. _'Why am I nervous?'_ She looked at the tray of refreshments. _'Maybe it is because I can't read her. I have always been able to read people... to know what was going to happen... but not with her.'_ Selenity poured herself a cup of chocolate while she waited on Pluto's reply. The smell of the rich chocolate wafted into Pluto's face. _'That is chocolate? I wonder what it tastes like?'_ Selenity flipped over the other cup and tilted her head, silently asking her question again. "I will try the chocolate." Pluto was relieved that her voiced didn't sound as uncertain as she felt.

An easy smile fell onto Selenity's face. "Have you ever had chocolate? It is a marvelous substance. Lady and Lord Trevon have succeeded in getting the seedlings to survive. We hope that in a few years we will be able to grow our own chocolate here. It is so hard to collect it from the Earth."

Selenity watched as the rich dark substance filled the cup. It had been the good outcome of a bad situation. When they fled the Earth, they had forgotten so much stuff that they needed, but they couldn't return home. The Sihde were not welcome there any more. So, they had used the moonpaths to search the planet below them for what they needed. The search had been dangerous and the first few months had been really hard on her people. But, all the searching had given them rice, potatoes, tea, and chocolate.

Pluto watched the emotions flow across Selenity's face. These she could understand, times had been rough for Selenity. Raising the cup to her lips, she blew on the hot liquid softly before sipping it. _'She really cares what happens. She cares about her people. Will she care about everyone else, the rest of the kingdoms that are hers to rule as well?'_ The rich flavor flowed over her tongue, slid down her throat, and settled into her stomach. From there the warm spread out to all her limbs. To her amazement, Pluto felt herself relaxing.

As Selenity sipped her chocolate, she watched the subtle tension leave her guest. She decided to take a moment to enjoy the refreshments, her questions would come later. She slid the plate of cookies towards Pluto. "Try these, they are great."

Pluto's eyes met Selenity's. The look in her empress's gaze startled her. _'She cares about me? How... how could she?'_ The smile in Selenity's eyes assured her it was true. Choosing a cookie, she settled back to enjoy it with her chocolate, while she waited to find out what unexpected thing was going to happen next.


	5. I'd rather be Queen

Title: I'd rather be queen  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Silver Millennium  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Mange - early Silver Millennium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I'm just delving into their skeletons in the closet.

I'd rather be queen

The plate was empty and the chocolate pot was drained. Sipping on the tea, Selenity faced her guest; it was time to get some answers. "Sailor Pluto, you seemed to know far more about me than I do." She set her cup down. "Can you tell me why the Venusians wish to swear their loyalty to me, and why both you and them call me an Empress?"

Pluto sipped at her tea and then surreptitiously glanced into the cup. She had never tasted tea this good before. _'Green? All the teas I have ever had have been a shade of brown.'_ Savoring the rich flavor, Pluto collected her thought. "Did Queen Brietta not tell you about her family?"

"No, she couldn't. I never saw my grandmother. She died when Mother was ten years old." Selenity, blocking the image of the last time she saw her mother, smiled lightly and waited for the senshi to continue.

Pluto set her empty cup down on the table. As Selenity refilled it, she decided to start at the beginning. "Your grandmother was the heir to the Sol Empire when she left it to marry your grandfather. Because she chose to marry a Sihde, she left the Moon. As there was no other heir, and she was alive, she became the Empress when her mother, your great grandmother, passed away. The empire has been awaiting the arrival of her or her heir since the death of the last empress."

Selenity frowned slightly. "She had to be on the Moon to rule?"

Pluto nodded. "The Empress of Sol must reside in the Moon Kingdom. I can only believe that she passed away before she knew about her mother's death. And that she had not been able to convey to your mother the family history. I doubt that you learned any of the rituals, either." She looked at Selenity expectantly.

Selenity shook her head slowly. "I learned all the Sihde rituals, but ones from the Moon Kingdom... I didn't even know about it until a little over a year ago."

A slight frown marred Pluto's forehead. "You wear the Silver Crystal, and yet you know nothing?"

"I know that the crystal allowed me to bring my people to safety, to come to the Moon. I know it is a formidable source of power, but that is it."

Pluto sipped her tea, she knew she was going to need it. She had to tell the Empress the story of the Founding. "A long time ago, Sol ruled the ten planets. He gave them warmth and energy needed for life. The people of the ten planets bowed to him and paid him homage. And so time passed. The title of Emperor fell onto one son after another.

The last Emperor, Helios, looked out over his empire and wept. The people avoid his palace. They shunned his company. They soaked up his light and his warmth, but he never felt any warmth back from them. Finally, he turned to his most trusted advisers and asked them why.

'It is because Sol is so bright and hot, my Emperor.' One said. Another chimed in behind him. 'They fear that you will be as harsh as the light given from your home.' And so it went, each adviser telling him that it was his home, the source of all the warmth and life in the system, that kept his people from him.

Looking out across his empire once again, the Emperor looked for a place that shone with his light, that reflected it faithfully, but was less harsh than his home. One that softened the light, a place where his people would come.

Of all the worlds, moons, and asteroids, he chose the Moon. Its pale soil reflected Sol's light, but the light was somehow softer, gentler than Sol's. It was situated in the middle of his inner court, and, when the Moon hid behind the Earth, it would be dark enough for the people of the outer worlds to comfortable visit.

Quietly, he had his architects design and build a kingdom on the Moon. When it was complete, he sent the Empress, Perse, and their daughter, Pasiphae, ahead of him. Standing on the balcony of his castle, he stared into the heart of his home, the burning star, Sol, and knew he could not leave. Handing his advisers a decree that named his daughter his heir, and the Empress to be her regent, he leapt from his balcony into the star."

Selenity's finger tightened around her cup."Why? Why did he kill himself? Couldn't he rule from his home, and the let his heirs rule from the Moon?" She continued, her voice almost a whisper. "Didn't he know that life is too precious to waste."

Pluto suppressed her surprise. _'The Queen of the Sihde, an immortal, thinks that life is precious?'_ She looked calmly at the Queen. "But, no one would come there, and he sent the ones he cared about the most away. He was lonely, aching for his people to accept him and his home. He would have grown bitter on the Moon, so far from his home."

Selenity stood and crossed the room to look out at the Earth that shown through her window. _'Home... It is so far away.'_ Her gaze swept through the courtyard below her, and then out over the wall to the town and fields that surrounded the palace. _'But, it is so near. Home is here, where my people are.'_ Her eyes teared slightly as she thought of a man who did not know that.

Pluto followed her to the window. As she gazed out it, she marveled at all Empress Selenity's people had wrought. She could see more care, warmth, and love now than she had ever witnessed on her prior visits to this kingdom. Speaking softly, she continued the tale. "The Empress grieved sorely for the loss of her husband and locked herself in her room. She was never seen again. Their daughter became the ruler of the empire at age fifteen. Empress Pasiphae was known to visit Sol often during her reign. It was during one of her visits that she discovered the Silver Crystal hidden deep in the castle."

Selenity's fingers brushed across the crystal that hung from her neck.

"The Crystal thrived off the bearers strength of heart. Pasiphae discovered to her dismay that the only ones that could use the crystal are the imperial family."

Selenity spun slightly to face Pluto. "To her dismay?"

Pluto nodded. "But that is another tale, one that should remain shrouded in time. Just know that only you and your heirs are capable of using the power of the Silver Crystal."

"And what are those powers?"

"You have to discover that on your own. I am not allowed to tell you." Pluto held in her smile as Selenity threw her a look of pure aggravation. "So, you are the Empress, and that is why everyone is calling you such. The others will come to swear their loyalty to you soon, so be prepared."

Absently nodding in agreement, Selenity's gaze raked across as much of the Solar system as she could see. _'I am the ruler of everyone.'_ Responsibility weighed even heavier on her shoulders. _'Empress... that sounds so... distant. Empresses are hard to get to, harder than Queens are. If they are to be my people, then I want to be their Queen. If I can't be called that by all the people, then at least by _**my**_ people and the senshi. That's right... there are other senshi.'_

Turning to Pluto, Selenity tilted her head slightly to the side. "And the other senshi the book mentioned will also be coming soon?"

A shuttered look fell onto Pluto's face. "I'm sorry, my Empress..."

Selenity cut in before she could finish. "Not Empress. Call me Queen, or Selenity."

Pluto's eyes widened in shock. "But... you are the Empress. You're not denying the throne are you?"

Selenity shook her head. "No, I am not, but I want you to call me either Queen or Selenity. You are one of the senshi, one of the advisers. To my people, the Sihde, and to my advisers, I wish to be Queen not Empress."

Pluto stared deep into the shining silver eyes. The sincerity in them won her over. "Very well, my Queen." The warm smile that formed on Selenity's face settled deep into her heart. "The other senshi can not meet you yet, as I am the only one that has awakened."

Selenity laid a comforting hand on her senshi's arm, as her smiled softened. "It must be very lonely being the only one. You are staying here?"

Pluto shook her head. "I have to stand watch at the Door of Time, but I will come visit as often as I may." The second part startled her as it slipped out.

"You will always be welcomed, my friend." The promised echoed through Selenity's voice. "Come when ever you can."

Friend. That one word and the invitation with it made up for eons of loneliness. Pluto felt the tug of the Door as it called her back. Looking down at her Queen, she realized that Selenity was more than a queen. Somehow, Selenity had become a friend. "I must leave now, but I will be back, my Queen...My friend." Bowing slightly, she gave into the pull.

Selenity watched as her newest friend faded from sight. _'Gone... she has gone back to the Door of Time. Time!'_ Her eyes flew to the clock. _'Serenity! I have to hurry.'_ Quickly cleaning up the table, she rushed off to her daughter's room. Nap time was over.


	6. A pair of Earrings

Title: A pair of earrings  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Silver Millennium - scifi  
Genre: general  
Version: Anime/Mange - early Silver Millennium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I'm just delving into their skeletons in the closet.

A pair of earrings

Lord Dalton turned the small ear piece over in his hand. "This is it." He held it out towards his Queen. "This is the newest model of the translator."

Selenity marveled at the small size. The original was a large unit that took up half of a small room, and that wasn't including the speakers and receivers. "And it will fit right into an ear? What about volume? How does it know what language to translate to and from?"

Lord Dalton placed the ear cuff transmitter into her outstretched hand. "It will be set so that it will only translate into one language, which ever one the wearer speaks. The volume can be adjusted, but it has to be done at the computer terminal."

Selenity marveled at the ease that Dalton spoke of computers. _'A year ago, he didn't even know what one was, and now...'_ She turned the translator over. "How do you put it on?"

"It wraps around the ear and then this part" He pointed to the speaker section. " fits into the ear. The sound come in through this microphone..." He touched a small perforated area on the disc that went into the ear. " and then the translation comes out this part, right into the ear." He turned it over to point at the speaker on the other side.

"So they can understand what is being said, but it isn't being broadcast all over the room. But... what about when they are speaking. Surely we aren't going to have everyone in the kingdom wearing translators, are we?"

Dalton shook his head, and picked up a small discrete pin off the table. "They'll where one of these up near their collar. When they speak, a small microphone will pick up their voice, translate it, and the broadcast the translation to a small area around them. It should be as loud as a normal speaking voice."

Selenity stared in awe. "So, I wear one of these.. " She gestured to the ear cuff. ".. and I will understand Martian, Venusian, Jovan, and Mercurian? And one of these.. " She touched the pin. "and everyone will understand me?"

Dalton shook his, his face looking slightly disappointed. "No, the ear piece can only translate from one language to another. The pin needs to be set to the language needed. That is easy though, there is a small dial that lets there wearer chose which language."

Selenity frowned slightly. "So, I can chose the language I speak in, but I can't chose which one I can understand?"

"I'm afraid so. It is a size issue. There is more room in the pin, because the bulk of it is hidden under the clothes. But the ear cuff..." He held up the slender wire with the small bud on the end.

Selenity took the cuff from him, and slipped it on. Running her finger down the wire behind her ear, she judged where it stopped. A small smile slipped onto her face. "Earrings. Drop earrings."

Dalton frowned. "Pardon me, Your Majesty?"

"The wire ends right behind the earlobe. Could you build a multi-translation unit the size of a drop earring?"

Dalton's eyes widened, and a smile flew onto his face as comprehension flooded his face. "Yes, we can. It wouldn't be any larger than the ones you normally wear."

Selenity tilted her head slightly, and smiled at him. "When do you think it will be ready?"

He answered her with a distant look on his face. "Next week... both of them."

Now it was Selenity's turn to frown in confusion."Both of them? I thought the pins were ready."

"Pin... you won't need a pin. It would mar the line of your dress. We don't need to do that, not when we can do it the other way."

Selenity raised an eyebrow. "Other way?"

Dalton focused on her. "The other earring. If one can translate for you, the other can work as the translator for everyone else. Then they would be a matching set."

Selenity's confusion disappeared. "Next week? How many can you make by then?"

Dalton thought a moment before he answered her."If my entire crew is working on it, then at least ten sets."

Selenity's eyes lost focus as she considered the implications. "Ten? We would of course need a set specifically designed for each language. Maybe we should color code them so they are easy to tell apart. I don't know if the males will want to wear a pair of earrings though."

Dalton knew he had been out of touch with the council for the past month while he was heading the translator project, and now he was sure that he had missed something important. "What is next week, Your Majesty?"

Selenity focused on him. "The ambassador ball. All the ambassadors from all the inner kingdoms are going to be here."

_'Why didn't Talbert or Alanna tell me? This is big. We can't look like we don't know what we are doing. There is no way we will let them think they have a reason to look down on us. Not that they have shown any inclination to. But...'_ Determination settled on Dalton's face and into the set of his shoulders. "They will be ready. How many sets do you need?"

Selenity looked down at the pins resting on the table. "There will be three representatives from each inner kingdom, so that will be twelve. But not all of them will be females, so they might not want earrings. The pins will work beautifully for them, but..." She let the rest of her sentence hanging.

Dalton picked up the ear cuff and twirled it around. "So, we need to come up with a version of the cuff that is comfortable and translates for all the languages. We can do it. Your idea showed that we could. They _will_ be ready."

Gratitude flowed from Selenity's eyes. "Just do your best, but don't push yourself too hard, my lord. We can work with these."

Dalton bowed slightly towards her. "Of course, my queen."

"Then I shall leave you to your work." Selenity nodded slightly towards him as she left.

As he watched her leave, Lord Dalton knew it was going to be a long, hard week, but all of the translators will be made in time. Flipping an intercom switch, he spoke into the microphone. "Get everyone in here, we have a long week ahead of us." His eyes glowed with the challenge they were facing.


	7. Unexpected results

Unexpected results

_AN: They have arrived on the Moon, but none of the other kingdoms have arrived._

Dark green hair fell over the little girl's shoulder. The garnet eyes that watched her so quietly made Selenity's heart ache. _'So similar to and so different from Pluto. But she is Pluto... the new Pluto.'_ Drawing on her inner strength, she explain to the small girl why she had to live in perpetual exile. Watching the newest senshi leave for her post, Selenity craved a moment to shed herself of all the responsibility that was resting on her.

Talbert peer through the door. Sliding out of sight, he signaled to Allana. It was time.

Allana darted into the audience chamber. "Queen Selenity, you are needed immediately in the nursery."

The worried look that blazed on the Queen's face almost made Allana sorry for what they were doing.

"Serenity? Is she hurt? What happened?" The questions rushed out even as Selenity rushed out of the room and down the hall. "Where is Malcolm? "

Allana speed up to keep up as Selenity neared the nursery door. _'Okay, next time there will be no implied threat to the princess. This is too hard on me... I can't watch her suffer anymore.'_

The closed door opened under Selenity's impatient hand, the gray eyes scanning the area, looking for the emergency, expecting the worse.

"SURPRISE!!!!"

Even as the voices rang out around her, Selenity's eyes darted from person to person still searching for the threat.

Talbert, Dalton, and Malcolm looked at her uncertain about her unexpected reaction. Sara scooped up the small child from her cradle and carried her to the Queen. "Serenity is fine, Your Majesty."

As Selenity accepted her daughter, her surroundings sunk in. The room was completely redecorated. _'A party? It is decorated for a party. There is cake and refreshments.'_ With her voice uncertain and her eyes making contact with each person in the room, she asked very quietly. "Who is the party for?"

Allana lightly glared at the others. "See! I told you she had been working too hard. She doesn't even remember...." She shifted her attention to Selenity. "It is for you... for your birthday."

Selenity's eyes widened. "I forgot."

With his eyes twinkling, Malcolm offered her a chair. "Obviously. I've never known you to forget something this important."

Taking the offered chair, Selenity smiled down at the baby resting in her arms. "It has been a rough year Malcolm... a real rough year."

Understanding lite each persons face. Lord Dalton sank down to her eye level. "We have all lost so much... so much has changed..." His eyes darted about taking in not only the room, but Moon Kingdom as well. "We have lost our home and gained a new one. we have gained a new ruler and lost two, many of us have lost family and friends... And that is why today is important. We need to celebrate happy things as well. You have gained another year."

"Then shouldn't the whole court be celebrating?" Her eyes darted to her closest friends.

"That is planned for later today." Talbert grinned at her shocked face. "Right now we get you all to ourselves."

Laughing gaily, Selenity let herself go for a moment and be carefree, just like she knew her friends wanted her to be.


	8. The price of treasure

Title: The price of treasure  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Silver Millennium - In Vino Veritas  
Genre:general  
Version: Anime/Mange - Silver Millennium  
Rating: G

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I'm just delving into their skeletons in the closets.

The price of treasure

The wine settled into the bottom of the cup, dark red glistening against cut crystal. _'The color of her eyes, the color of the stone in her staff.''_ Selenity closed her eyes trying not to remember the last time she saw those eyes looking at her. She didn't succeed.

"My Queen, please follow me." The dark hand gestured a gentle command. The long, dim corridor seemed to twist about forever before they finally stopped at a solid stone wall.

Pluto tapped the wall with her staff, the garnet chiming softly. The wall dissolved revealing a softly lit chamber. "There is a treasure, a weapon greater than any in the galaxy in this room."

Selenity slipped in, trying to see what the green haired senshi was talking about. Her eyes searched the empty room. "There is nothing here." Looking at the woman she had come to trust, she let her confusion show.

Pluto smiled.

Selenity swirled the wine gently in her cup, watching the light play on its surface. _'She smiled. I should have know it then. I should have stopped her. I... I...'_ Closing her eyes, she knew that she couldn't have, because at the time she hadn't known.

"They are here, waiting. Waiting for you to come. Waiting for you to need them." Pluto's smile reflected the happiness in her voice.

"Who?" Selenity looked back at the senshi in the doorway.

"The others." The smile reached her eyes. "Remember the book."

"The other senshi, like you." Selenity searched the room once again, not seeing anything. "Where are they?"

"They are still on their home planets. They don't realize who they are yet. You need to give them their henshin sticks. That is what is in this room." Pluto raised her staff and gently set it back down on the stone floor. "Time Stop."

The world froze. Selenity stared at the senshi. "What... What are you doing?"

Pluto blinked, her face showing the strain. "Stopping time." She gestured towards the middle of the room. "There they are." In the center of the room was a large chest, a darkness peeling off of it. "Hurry, pull it out of here. I won't be able to last much longer, and when time starts again they'll be gone."

Selenity grabbed the handle of the chest and pulled. The chest resisted her, attempting to drag her into the darkness that was still partially covering it. Pulling with all her might, she felt the darkness let go. The chest slid easily out of the room.

"Pluto, it is out. You can stop now."

Pluto's smile grew wider. "Thank you for everything. Good bye, Selenity."

Selenity's eyes widened. "Good bye? Why?"

Selenity glanced at the golden chest shoved in the corner of her office. Looking back at the wine, she felt Pluto's smiling eyes looking at her. _'Stopping time...The greatest taboo. That is what she said. But she was happy... happy to die. I...I will find out all the taboos... and I will never make it so that one of them has to be broken for the protection of the others.'_ Sipping the dark wine, she silently bid farewell to her friend.


	9. Death is walking

Title: Death is walking  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Silver Millennium - Kin Slayer  
Genre:Drama/ Horror  
Version: Anime/Mange - Silver Millennium  
Rating: PG-13

Most of these characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I'm just delving into their skeletons in the closets.

Death is walking

The group of guards readied themselves, determination warring with fear and betrayal on their faces. Each one knew that the Warrior that paced down the hall towards them was more than a match for any of them.

The captain tightened his grip on his sword. _'Useless...my sword is practically useless against her scythe. Maybe all of us together might stand a chance. Some can distract her, and then we might be able to slip past her defense. We have to.'_ His eyes flickered to the door behind them. _'The King and Queen are counting on us.'_

Swinging her scythe, the Warrior danced the dance she knew the best. She wove about her opponents, blocking their swords, ignoring the small slices that made it through her defense. Her scythe cleaved through their defenses, and left them lying on the floor in pieces.

The captain panted as he tried to block the scythe heading for the neck of his lieutenant. His reach was not long enough. Knowing his lieutenant was dead behind him, the captain stabbed in hopes of defeating her.

The Warrior danced away from the captain, his sword barely piercing her skin. The butt of her scythe slapped him to the floor. The blade of the scythe soon found its way past his defense.

When the last of the guards fell, she opened the door.

There, before their thrones, stood the King and Queen. The Warrior's steps echoed ominously through the hall as she trod across the room, the blood of those sworn to protect her next prey dripped onto the floor. The body guards flung themselves into battle. The Warrior decimated the guards, and then cut down everyone in sight.

The dark eyes swept the room, seeking out the ones that still lived. A woman's chest rose and fell. The scythe slid across her throat, slicing it open like a hot knife cutting through butter. Her blood mingled with the blood of the rest of the people draped awkwardly around the room. _'Mother! That was my mother. Why? Why!! And.. there is Nymia, Jami, and Chris. Why did I have to kill them? Why did I have to murder my own family?'_ The pain that echoed through the thought never crossed the cool pale face. The blood congealed on the blade of the scythe as the dark haired warrior watched for any more signs of life. The air was still, not a breath but her own could be heard. Moving silently, she headed to the next group of people who had to die.

The Warrior strode out of the silent castle in search of her next victim.

In the town that surrounded Saturn's royal palace, chaos was every where. Men threw their wives and children into wagons, carts, or anything that could bear their weight while moving. Slapping the beast of burdens to make them run, they yelled after them, "Run! RUN!! Don't stop. No matter what you hear or see, never stop!" Their voices were almost unheard over the screams of terror. The soft whimpering of the dying was completely lost in the din.

Striding through the town, death following in her wake, walked the strongest warrior that Saturn had ever seen. Her dark boots left red footprints on the road. The wind ruffled a curtain, and her scythe swung. Brushing her short, dark hair out of her eyes, she saw the red streak on the ragged edge of the curtain, and the infant it had tried to hide dead in its cradle. _'All must die.'_

With a cold stare, she watched as people fled before her. She knew it was futile to run. She was the Incarnation of Death, no one escaped her.

Cassi held her brother close to her chest as she ran out of the town. Her breath caught in her throat as the dust smothered everything. Breathing was nearly impossible. Making sure the cloth was wrapped loosely over the two year old's face, she knew she wasn't going to be able to run far enough even without his weight. _'I have to hide. I have to find somewhere safe, somewhere we might be able to live. Somewhere _**she**_ would not think to look.'_ The eleven year old scurried through the woods, searching for a cave, a hole in a tree, a low lying shrub with its branches on the ground, anything at all that would give the illusion of shelter.

Deep in the woods, she found a cave. Desperate, Cassi ran inside, not taking the time to check for an owner. Running to the deepest part, she found a low rock overhang. Working quickly, she deepened the hole under it. "Mimas." Her voice was the barest hint of a whisper as she tried to wake her brother. "Mimas, you need to slide in here. Come on, you've got to wake up for a moment."

Dark brown eyes opened slightly. "Cassi?" His voice sounded confused.

"Yes, it is me. Nanny..." Cassi's voice voice cracked slightly. "Na...Nanny couldn't come with us." She fought back the tears that tried to fall as she remembered the last time she saw her beloved nurse. That was when she had grabbed Mimas and ran. Forcing the image of the servant's quarters out of her mind, she tried to get Mimas to crawl into the hole. "She wants us to hide. Like the day the guards played that game. We... we have to hide and be very quiet."

Mimas moved sleepily under the ledge. Snuggling down, he drifted back off to sleep.

Cassi stared at the two year old. _'He is sleeping. How can he sleep? How can he when...'_ Swiftly blocking her thoughts, she moved a few rocks to mask his hiding place. _'It is because he doesn't know. He has slept through it all. Nanny always said he slept like the dead.'_ Silent tears made tracks in the dirt that covered her cheeks.

Standing up, she headed for the front of the cave. She knew it would be better if they hid in different places. There was a less chance of both of them being found.

Her luck ran out as she stepped out of the cave. There, at the far edge of the clearing, was the bravest, strongest warrior in her father's guard. The gentle breeze caused the soilder's dark skirt to flap against her thighs, painting them red where ever it brushed. Her top and gloves were no longer white, but brilliant red. From this distance, Cassi could have sworn that she was crying tears of blood if she didn't know better.

A small fire caught in Cassi's chest. _'She will not get Mimas! She won't!'_ Falling into a fighting stance, she faced the Warrior saturated in the blood of the people she had sworn to protect.

The Warrior walked forward, her steps even, her face emotionless, her cold eyes never leaving her prey.

Cassi prayed as hard as she could that she could somehow be able to protect Mimas and the rest of her people. _'They are your people. You know that she had to have killed Mom and Dad. Everyone... everyone in the palace is dead.'_ The fire in her chest burned deeper spreading through her. The threatening tears vanished like water in a desert.

The silent warrior raised her bloody scythe, Cassi raised her empty hands, and both knew that this was her end. Briefly, violet eyes met dark brown.

As the scythe swung down, the fire caught in the violet eyes, the empty hands moved slightly, and unknown words flowed out of the young girl's mouth. "Silence Wall!" The fire spread from her hands creating a translucent violet wall between her and the Warrior. The bloody blade crashed into it and slowly slid towards the ground, seeking a weak point.

Cassi felt her eyes widen as she stared at what she had wrought. Hope bloomed. _'Maybe... Maybe...we'll survive. '_ The scythe battered against her wall. _'If she can't get to us, she'll leave and hunt down others. Then she'll return. She'll find us and...'_ Fear started to stifle her hope. She knew she had to face the Warrior now. Instinctively reaching deep into her heart, deep into the heart of the fire, she sought the means to fight back, to protect her home, her people, and her brother.

Her first clue that something had happened was when the Warrior's eyes widened. The second was the breeze brushing against her now bear thighs. The third was the glaive that rested in her hand. Tightening her grip around the unfamiliar weapon, she felt confident that she could somehow win. Holding the glaive before her, she ordered the wall to seal the cave. She felt a tingling sensation as it moved, leaving her on the opposite side.

The Warrior's shock wore off. Expertly swinging her scythe, she attacked the princess that now wore a uniform that looked like hers.

Cassi danced around, swinging her glaive to block the Warrior's attacks. All the training she had tried to avoid came back to her. The face that now looked at her so coldly had smiled then. There had been moments of laughter, friendly handshakes, and helping hands. She had battled this warrior so many times, she knew her moves, her steps, but Cassi also knew that she was not as good. _'But.. but maybe... maybe that has changed. I know something has changed.'_

Cassi's boots clattered against the ground. Rocks skittered out from under her opponent's boots. The taller, blood soaked woman swung her weapon at the shorter girl. The blood from the weapon splattered her white top as Cassi dodged. The blade made a shallow cut down the her left thigh. Swinging her glaive under the scythe, she made a similar cut across the back of the warrior's thighs. The woods rang out with the clash of blade on blade, as they wove about each other.

With every move, Cassi could feel the dead, cold eyes boring into her. _'Her eyes were always happy, laughing. What has happened? What has changed? '_ The scythe sliced in front of her. _'Why are they dead? Dead?'_ Fear crept into her mind as she dodged once again, partially blocking the blow and letting it slide off the end of her glaive. _'What if... What if _**it**_ made it here?'_ Tales had filled the servants' quarters of a space born demon that took over people. It had wreaked destruction on Uranus, Neptune, and even Jupiter. Was this it? Had it come to Saturn? Looking into her friend's dead eyes once more, she knew it had.

Spinning quickly away from her opponent, Cassi sought once again the knowledge to destroy this monster before it traveled to another planet, especially the inner ones. The monster paced its way towards her. Raising her glaive, she bid farewell to her friend. The glaive spun before it struck home, whipping up a large wind that almost masked the words that escaped Cassi's lips. "Death Reborn Revolution."

The monster stood still, staring at the glaive that had pierced its defenses. The demon tried to flee its host, but found that it couldn't. It was pinned by the glaive. As the power of the attack poured into them, the demon shattered, and the Warrior looked upon her princess' face. Her lips moved slowly but no sound came out. Collapsing to the ground, the Warrior's breath stilled with a grateful smile on her face.

Cassi stared down at her, numb, her mind repeating the Warrior's last lip movements, the words the Warrior had attempted to say emblazoned on her heart. Leaning down, she gently closed the woman's eyes. "You're welcome."

Cassi sank to the ground, letting the glaive lean against her. _'What happened to me?'_ Her eyes trailed over as much of herself as she could see. _'I look like the Warrior. She told me once that her uniform was patterned after the mythical Warrior of Saturn, and that was also why she was called Warrior. Am I... Can I be... Surely I'm not a mythical warrior? How could I be?'_ Tightening her grip on the glaive, she felt the answer deep inside of herself. Standing, she walked slowly to a small pond. Looking down into its glass like surface, she stared at the image reflected back at her. A name floated out of the fire that filled her. "Sailor Saturn. I am the mythical warrior, Sailor Saturn."


End file.
